More than meets the eye
by Myguy376
Summary: Padmé learns that looks can be deceiving as she tries to recover info about a shady senator and confronts a special body guard. The eyes are a window to one's soul... (Padmé x OC)


**_A little one-shot for an enormous someone ;) I hope you all enjoy it._****_ Btw, this is rated M for a reason so yea._**

**_In a secluded area_**

A Rodian man was awaiting the arrival of a man in the deep corners of nowhere

He was having a party and he has heard of this mans talents and accomplishments in guarding something. He wondered what the man even looked like.

The only clue he recieved from the man said,

_'Look for red eyes'_

It seems that man wasn't much for clarity.

"Um...you were looking for me, right?"

The Rodian turned to see a human man of a large sort, he had on a sharp suit which put emphasis on his bisceps with pants on. Nothing really stood out to him except for his pair of blue eyes...along with a face that screamed 'Moron'.

"I have no idea what you're talking about sir."

"Are you sure? I'm looking for a Rodian and you're the only one out here. My name is Lam by the way, nice to meet you."

"Preposterous, I'm looking for someone with a specific feature and you don't match."

The man said nothing as he wiped his face. The Rodian thought the man was growing frustrated but looked in awe as the man revealed his face again.

The Azul orbs were replaced with Sapphire orbs.

"So...what dirty deeds you want me to do?" He asked.

"How did yo-"

"I, well we, suffer from some type of personality complex. All you need to know is that I'm Mal and I'm the one who recommended us this job."

"Interesting, so you're actually two people in one. So the other side of you pulls them into a false sense of security with his composed self while—"

"I show up and clean up the mess and deal with anybody in the way. So, what are we gaurding and what are my restrictions?"

"You are going to stand by my room and make sure no one gets intel about my...deeds and investors. As far as restrictions, just don't kill anybody."

"Alright...Anyone to look out for?"

The Rodian pulled out a picture of a woman. The guard was certainly suprised by the beauty he saw from the woman but kept it professional.

"Her name is Padmé, she will be showing up tonight and I have sources telling me that she'll try to obtain this info stop her at any cost."

"Alright, and you said don't kill her right?"

The Rodian nodded his head.

"Excellent, I have something **special **for her if she tries anything." He said with a grin.

"Good, I heard of your talents so I hope that you won't disappoint, yes?"

His eyes faded back to the soft color of blue.

"You can count on us Mr..."

"Jerok, pleasure doing business with you."

The two shook hands as the guard couldn't wait to meet this interesting woman

It has been while since he had some fun...

**_At the party_**

Nonthing sparks more joy than having a vibrant social gathering of people with similar interest and ideas.

Such joy can especially be found at a party.

This party consisted of many political leaders to relax and discuss only the many aspects of politics in this galaxy.

**_*Clink Clink*_**

The sound of a utensil hitting a glass filled the room as the chatter began to simmer. A few seconds passed until the culprit of the deed spoke.

"Now that I have all of your attention, I would like to extend my gratituded to everyone in attendance. I would certainly be nothing without all of your support and doings for my position. With that said, enjoy the rest of the party!"

After the small speech, the room began to fill again with the chatter of the partygoers. It seems that everyone was out to enjoy themselves on this fine occasion.

Well..._almost _everyone.

"So, enjoying yourself Padmé? You're looking lovely tonight might I add." The senator asked as he approached her.

Padme was adorned in only the finest silks that this world had to offer. The snow white material along with the style was both dignified but certainly had enough appeal to turn a few heads at the party.

"Thank you for your compliment Jerok... but I'm sorry to say that another holds my heart, this is also a lovely party I might add. You certainly went all out." She said as she took a sip of her drink.

"A fortunate man he is, well, it seems that i have to make my rounds for tonight.Glad that you're enjoying yourself and I hope to see you at after party."

"You most certainly will." She said as she flashed a smile while he walked away.

Her face of enjoyment quickly turned to that of caution as she scanned the party to see if any eyes were looking her way.

She quickly navigated near the back area and found a door with an array of markings.

_'Perfect.'_

She opened the door and closed it as she went through.

Padmé was not only here to indulge herself in the moment of the party but she also had an important _task _to attend to.

The senator she spoke too is highly regarded amongst the other political leaders...but he apparently has another side to his operations.

Many illegal doing are going through by his power and influence. He does a good job of concealing it through his silver tongue and clean image he portrays... especially for a Rodian.

All that's needed for him to be stopped is some vital data or proof of his wrongdoing and her allies can take care of the rest.

Her sources told her that she will be able to find this data in his main room.

_'Where is it?'_

It took only a few minutes of searching to find a door that caught her attention as she turned the corner.

The reason this door caught her attention was because of a certain _someone _that was guarding it.

She took the time to analyze him as she peeked around the corner. She needs an idea on what she's up against.

She looked to see tall, musclar man with a look of confusion on his face.

She quickly disregarded combat with this man. She didn't have her blaster and the man is certainly built for combat with his height and muscles, she wouldn't last a second if they fought.

Then she thought ofan idea.

Maybe a distraction of some sorts would be efficient...but what could possibly distract him?

She was getting the idea that the man gaurding the door wasn't so bright due to his appearance and the lack of seriousness was clearly apparent from his posture.

Then a question hit her...

_What is it that most men will always fall for?_

She had the answer to that question all over her. Her idea was finally beginning to form as she went to a secluded location in the back.

When the coast was clear, she began to lossen or rearrange some of her clothing to better accommodate her plan.

She lossened the fabric around her chest to improve the visibility of her cleavage.

She tighten some of the fabrics around her rear to further the appeal of her assets.

And she added the finishing touches by letting her hair flow free.

She looked in the mirrior to see her handywork and she was beyond satisfied. She took the time to ready herself for what she was about to do.

_'Jerok won't stand a chance, neither will his accomplice.'_

**_X_**

The guard stood tall and silent as he scanned the area for any suspicious characters. He was about to stop but then a voice caught his attention.

"Hello there." He turned to the voice and saw a remarkable sight of a very appealing woman.

Lam remember the woman from the picture he saw. He was certainly expecting beauty but this sight certainly exceeded his expectations.

"Hi miss." He slowly responded.

"So... you're enjoying the party hmm?" She said as she closed the distance between them.

"I would...but I have a job to do." He responded

"I do as well, and that is to make sure that everyone enjoys themselves...even you.~" She asked as she slipped her hand on his shoulder.

"My... you're very musclar."

Padmé made sure that all of her appeal was on full display for the guard. She made sure that her seduction was subtle yet lively.

"You know...how about we get better aquatinted in this room?" She said in a low tone

"I'm not so sure about that..." He said with uncertainty.

"Please, I insist." She said as she led him inside of the room. He followed eith little resistance.

"And please, call me Padmé... you'll _certainly _remember my name when we're done."

And with those words, the two entered inside of the room he was guarding.

A sly smirk quickly crossed the guards face as he walked in fully.

A sly grin crossed Padmé face as she closed the door slowly.

This will be a night the two won't forget.

**_Inside the bedroom_**

The lights flickered on to reveal the formal yet cozy lair of the Senator.

Chandeliers of the finest rocks lit up the room as they established themselves inside.

Both of them were waiting for the right moment to strike.

"My, quite a room you were guarding. You know...I wonder what these headquarters really have to offer?" She asked as she surveyed and walked around the room for any details leading towards her goal.

The guard stood there as he kept his composure, something inside of him told him to let her in and he will reap the rewards for his actions.

Lam hoped the other side won't be too rough on her.

His gaze was more focused on her than anything else. She was certainly a treat to look at.

Padmé noticed his stare, oh the possibilities she had available to her with this man in front of her

His stare had a bit of hunger behind it, a hunger she could exploit.

"You can't enter that room." He said as she stopped in fromt of a door.

"Oh...and why is that?"

He stood in silence.

"I see... you're not going to tell me I assume." She stated as her focus went towards him.

She was determined to get this info no matter the cost.

He looked down to the floor as his response.

"Maybe I could persuade you to tell me." She said which made the guard tingle as his stare soften.

Time slowed to a crawl as the two were wrapped in a secluded atmosphere. They were the only people in this room.

"I think you've seen enough miss. It's best that you leave... This is my _final _warning."

She stood up to the challenge.

"Oh... So you have forgotten my name."

The guard didn't react in time as he found himself between her arms as she had his back to the wall.

"It's _Padmé _darling."

The guard was in the palm of her hand. He couldn't do anything as her hands began to work their way around his sharp suit that he wore. She did it in such a way that the guard had to avert his eyes.

_'Just a little more.' _ They both thought.

This side of him wasn't comfortable in situations like this. His discomfort slipped past his agressor as she began to put her plan into action.

**_Beep_****_!_**

A device found its way onto the guard's back as ropes sprung out to secure it's victim in it's tight grasp.

The guard had a look of surprise as the woman he was with had a smug grin.

"That should hold you for awhile darling, now to get what I came for. Don't have too much fun without me.~"

She left him to find the crucial data needed to take the senator down. It seems that everything was going to plan for her.

It didn't take long for his eyes to change.

"I **love **it when they play dirty."

He made quick work of the ropes as he awaited her return.

**_X_**

A few minutes passed when she started her seach. It was only a matter of time until she found a couple of documents with some shady businesses and investors in his campaign.

All she had do was give these to her allies.

She was making her way out until something stuck out to her as she found the door.

**_The guard was nowhere to be found._**

The only thing she had to go on was the scattered pieces of rope along with the sparking base.

Many questions ran through Padmé's mind...but there was only one question that needed an answer.

'Where is he _now?_''

**_Slam!_**

The answer to her question quickly pinned her to a wall, knocking the crucial proof she had down to the floor.

"Hello _Padmé._" The guard said in a ferocious tone. The queen was certainly startled by the sudden move but something about him seemed..._ different _this time.

She looked up to see his _eyes_ have changed.

The soft ,calm blue he had were replaced with fiery, passionate red. It was hard to look away from his alluring eyes.

"Well, I suppose your not one to enjoy being tied up, aren't you." She said. He chuckled at that.

"Well, _yes _and **no **actually. But that's not what you should be worrying about, is it?"

"What exactly do you mean by that Lam?"

His stare never left hers as he turned her around and pinned her to the wall again. Her back was to him as he took the pieces of the discarded rope and tied her hands together.

"You'll see...**darling.** Oh, and it's Mal to you."

The guard's hands began to work their way all over her delicate body. Padmé couldn't do anything as she felt the firmness of his rough hands. The aura of a simple man was replaced with a cunning predator.

Its as if he did this before...

**_Tear!_**

Padmé gasped as she heard the sound of fabric tearing. It was hard for her to look around due to her being pinned to the wall but she ready knew where it came from.

_She could feel the breeze on her posterior_.

"My, such a lovely body you have here... especially down here.~" He knelt down to her beutiful ass and began to massage the lovely part with his hands even more.

She had to resist.

"Stop it fiend! T-This is harassment and I will not be treated as such!"

"... I'm sorry, but you have no power here Padmé..."

"Who says?!?!"

She shivered as she felt her silk white panties being pulled down to the ground.

"**Me**, and I'm sure you won't forget when I'm done."

And with those words said, Mal spread open her cheeks to find his prize. He saw her hole clear as day and prepared his tongue for the task at hand.

"What are yo–EEK!"

Padmé felt an akward sensation at her backside. It felt like a moist muscle that was cleaning her insides out as she stood there.

The feeling was unwelcomed...but felt oddly satisfying.

"W–What ar—"

**_Smack!_**

She was silenced as the agressor smacked her ass with force. The impact left her gritting in pain...and a bit of pleasure which she refused to acknowledge.

"Speak when spoken too Whore." He said calmy as he went back to his previous actions.

The want to refute what he said was soften by the warning he gave and the sting she still felt.

She needed to find a way out of this.

Mal continued to lick away at his prize as he began to lick harder, the many things he can do with this woman...

He was going to enjoy his new _toy, _just need to make sure he doesnt kill her.

After a few minutes of his stimulation, he ceased.

"Enjoying yourself miss?"

She stayed silent. She didn't want to give him any signs for him to take advantage. Her dignity was already shattered from the act he just commited.

**_Smack!_**

"When I speak, you respond whore, now tell me!"

Another slap to her ass on the different cheek. The pain still didn't convince her to heed to his commands as both of her cheeks began to turn red.

A moment of silence passed as he broke it.

"Fine, I guess a punishment is an order for disobedient woman like you."

He took one his hands and slowly worked its way towards her other entrance.

_'Please no...No!'_

He wasn't suprised to feel a bit of moisture there as a gasp escaped her lips.

"So you are enjoying it? Here, let me make it better."

He started to rub her moist clit softly as he sticked his tongue back into her asshole.

She wasn't a stranger to this, Anakin has done certain stimulations like this to her, but the way he did it was just so..._ dynamic._

It didn't take long for a moan to escape her lips.

That single moan was the answer he was looking for which provided the encouragement for him to go even faster.

His licking began to get faster.

His rubbing became more eractic.

And Padmé's resistance was growing weaker.

It was only a matter of time until a finger found its way into her wet pussy.

She began to moan even more like the whore she was being treated as.

"P-Please stop. I already have another."

A weak defense that made him go even faster.

"Say it like you mean it whore. Your body is telling me something different."

"..." She couldn't find it in herself to say it louder.

"That's what I thought."

Soon after saying that, he got up from his position and grabbed her by the hair. He was unfazed by her stuggle and cries as he took her to the bed and laid her down. She was powerless to his advances as she awaited his next move.

She assumed the worst as she saw the bulge from his lower regions.

"Now that I made you feel good, _its your _turn."

He undid his pants to reveal his long and throbbing member. Just looking at it sent chills down her spine.

To think that was going to be..._inside _of her.

He took off his coat and raised both of her legs onto his shoulder. He then started to position himself in her pussy.

She knew what was going to happen next.

_'Anakin...please forgive me.'_

Her mission was certainly a failure as she couldn't stop what was going to happen. All she could do was hope that she wouldn't bear his child.

Without warning, he inserted his cock into her wet cavern with force.

"Ahh!~"

A scream of ecstasy came from her as he felt her walls tighten around him. After a few seconds, he began to move inside of her.

This side of the guard didn't care for gentle pleasure or love, he just wanted let out his essence and leave her as she was.

A broken woman, that is what Mal wanted...

**And he always gets what he wants.**

The sounds of skin clapping and screams of pleasure filled the room as the two engaded in a one-sided affair.

The way of how he thrusted himself inside of her was that of a piston pounding into a metal hole.

No matter how hard she tried to fight back, her restraints ceased any resistance she had as she took his girth.

**_Ripppp!_**

Mal ripped off the rest of her fabric to reveal her beutiful bossoms along with her protruding nipples, hard as rocks from his contact. He took his hands and played with them without a care as he began to fuck her even harder.

He was going to put her in her place.

Their breathing began to get ragged and short as he moved faster and got even more rougher with her soft body.

They both were at their limit.

"Take my seed whore!"

**_Spurt! Squirt!_**

He released inside of her cavern as she too released her tension. The warm, wgite seed of the gaurd covered every inch of her womb as rolled her head back. He wasn't done yet as he pulled out and dragged her to the ground on her knees.

"Can't forget to mark you so you know who you belong too now."

With a couple rubs on his cock, he let out strings of semen onto her face. She begrudgingly accepted it as the scent and texture left an undesriable memory for her as she couldn't wipe off due to the restraints.

As he felt all of the tension released from his body, he threw her to the ground as cum dripped from her clit and her face.

She kept a shocked face as she layed on the ground unresponsive.

"The rest of the guards will come to apprehend you for trying to steal info from our senator, but don't worry..." He bent down towards her as he whispered his final farewell.

**"I'll be there to keep you company until your allies come to rescue you."**

With those words, Mal cleaned hilself up and clothed himself as he left towards the door, his eyes began to change back to a hue of blue.

He hated to do things like this but it was the only way to appease his other side.

"Atleast he didn't kill her."

He called in to his walkie-talkie to relay the news.

"Sir, We have someone that tried to steal data from you. Any specifics to follow until the others come?"

"Do whatever you want, I'll make sure the boys take their time. It seems you were worth the money sir. Don't have too much fun now." The Senator said as he ended the call.

The guard turned back to his broken victim as his eyes began to change to a shade of red.

**_FIN_**

**_My guys, I really appreciate it you reading this, it's been awhile since I wrote a story this long. I'm trying to get right, especially with content like this but I won't quit :)._**

**_See y'all in whatever I update or make my guys._**


End file.
